1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for displaying menus in a portable terminal. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for setting and displaying menus in a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable terminal typically provides additional services in addition to wireless communication. Specifically, besides the wireless communication functionality, multimedia functionality has become an option in the portable terminal. To process multimedia data, the portable terminal is provided with a variety of programs that enable the portable terminal to serve as a camera, a TV receiver, a satellite broadcasting receiver, and a game player. Therefore, the portable terminal must be able to display menus for performing these functions. At present, a page type, a scroll type, a grid type, and a ring type are available as menu types for the portable terminal.
In general, menus are preset for the portable terminal at the factory, and users are not allowed to change the menu data. In this context, methods of changing menus in portable terminals have been proposed. The menu changing methods are related primarily to replacing menu icons such as animation shots.
However, since the menu changing methods merely change menu icons or colors in preset menus, no modifications can be made to the whole structure of the menus.